eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brew Day
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Brew Day. The Bar of Brell is open for business again! You can access the bar from: * Antonica (near the North Qeynos Gate) * The Commonlands (by the Freeport gates) * Timorous Deep on the Docks * Greater Faydark (at the stable near Green Knoll ) * New Halas (in the center of the main village) * Haven 2012 * New this year: ** offers the quest , which is followed by the quest . * Returning from previous years: ** Thurgadin Ice Brew from Oldar Foambeard ** Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath ** Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew from Valla Brewhammer after you receive your Improved Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath Note: This appears to be a one time only quest. ** Brell's Everlasting Brew from Rasel Alechaser ** Snoogle's Presentation from Snoogle Blitzed ** Beers for Brell! from Avatar of Below ** And of course the shiny collection - Brews Across Norrath ** Also returning is , a merchant inside the , who is offering a number of items: *** Brewday Accoutrements to Craft, a recipe book for *** Brewday Accoutrements to Craft II, a recipe book for *** Brewday Accoutrements to Craft III, a recipe book for *** Brewday High-tech Distilleries, a recipe book for *** , a house item for *** , a house item for The raw materials for the items in the recipe books can be harvested from a bountiful Brewday garden (a shrub node with a green particle effect) found randomly throughout Antonica, Commonlands, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, and Frostfang Sea, mostly around the brew portals and along riverbanks. The bountiful Brewday garden nodes can only be seen using the Improved Ale Goggles. 2011 Brew Day is currently set to run 3/11/2011 through 3/22/2011 on the live servers. *New this year, speak to Oldar Foambeard in one of the side rooms of Bar of Brell to obtain the quest Thurgadin Ice Brew. *Old favorites include: **Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath **Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew from Valla Brewhammer after you receive your Improved Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath Note: This appears to be a one time only quest. **Brell's Everlasting Brew from Rasel Alechaser **Snoogle's Presentation from Snoogle Blitzed **Beers for Brell! from Avatar of Below **And of course the shiny collection - Brews Across Norrath 2010 Brew Day is currently set to run 3/11/2010 through 3/22/2010 on the live servers. *Valla Brewhammer gives a new quest this year: Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew. *Brews Across Norrath - shinies are appearing in bars and pubs all over Norrath! *You can also purchase a new recipe book Brewday Accoutrements to Craft from Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell. *The previous quests are all back as well, with additional new rewards -- talk to Gilin Rockbreath, Rasel Alechaser, and Snoogle Blitzed in the Bar of Brell, and catch the Avatar of Below in Antonica! 2009 *New quest! - Ale Goggles can be started by talking to Gilin in the Bar of Brell! *Rasel Alechaser is back, wanting more Brell's Everlasting Brew. *Snoogle Blitzed is still looking for powerful items, in Snoogle's Presentation. *The Avatar of Below is back, wanting you to find him the finest brews - Beers for Brell! 2008 Rasel and Snoogle are both back and at it again! Both are still looking for help on their respective quests. New this year is the Avatar of Below. He is looking for the finest ale on all of Norrath! Help him find it in Beers for Brell! 2007 Rasel is at it again, looking for help from soon-to-be inebriated players so he can brew up this year's batch of Brell's Everlasting Brew. Also, speak with the gnome, Snoogle Blitzed, down the hall from the bottom of the stairs, to go look for things only those partying with Brell may see while helping with Snoogle's Presentation. 2006 Once inside, talk to Rasel Alechaser the Brew Master. He sends you to gather ingredients for Brell's Everlasting Brew. fr:Jour du brassage *